Despertar la herencia
by alma.pd
Summary: Boruto esta esta cansado de ser tratado como " el hijo del Hokage" y que además que le digan que no merece serlo, por lo que esta empeñado en superar a su padre para lo cual busca despertar el biakugan, pero en su búsqueda terminara liberando un problema para él. Cap 3: jamas retrocedas a tu palabra (arreglado)
1. El hijo del Hokage

Era temprano en la mañana y en uno de los campos de entrenamiento de la aldea de Konoha se encontraba Boruto entrenando junto a su pequeña hermana.

-¡ Ahora prepárate hermano! - dijo la niña realizando una poción de manos - ¡Jutsu multi clones de sombra!

Un pequeño y defectuoso clon fue lo que aprecio.

\- Jajaja hay que risa Himawari aun no puedes hacer ni un pequeño clon

\- ¡Es porque no estaba totalmente concentrada! ¡No te burles de mi!

\- Bueno inténtenos otra cosa ¿Que te parece si intentamos practicar el puño suave?

\- ¡Si ! Ese me sale mejor

Hace algún tiempo que Himawari había logrado activar el bikugan a pesar de no haber nacido con el, por lo cual lo activo para practicar el puño suave esta empezó a atacar a Boruto con el taijutsu del puño suave, pero cada palma de la niña era esquivada por su hermano a pasar de que este no poseía el bikugan, hasta que un momento la visión de Boruto se volvió extraña, por un segundo sintió como si todo a su alrededor fuera transparente. Debido a esa pequeña interrupción el chico no alcanzo a esquivar uno de los golpes de su hermana.

\- ¡Si! ¡Te di! - celebro la chica feliz - ¡estoy mejorando!

\- ¡Pero de que hablas si yo fui quien se distrajo!

\- Solo lo dices por que te da pena admitir que te gano tu hermana

\- Piensa lo que quieras además es más fácil si tienes el bikugan - comento Boruto molesto.

\- ¡Boruto! - una voz que se aproximaba desde lejos lo llamaba.

Una chica de cabello y ojos negros había llegado al lugar en el que Boruto y Himawari entrenaban.

\- ¿Sadara que pasa?- pregunto Boruto

\- Konohamaru sensei nos ha estado buscando tenemos una misión.

\- Bien - contesto Boruto marchándose.

\- ¡Oye Boruto si ves a papá dale un beso de mi parte! - Grito Himawari mientras el chico se alejaba

Baruto lanzo un pequeño gruñido por lo que le había dicho su hermana mientras que de parte de Sarada se escucho uno pequeña risita.

Los chicos llegaron a la mansión del Hokage en la cual los esperaba su sensei Konohamaru y su otro compañero de equipo Mitsuki.

El equipo se presento frente al hokage y otros los ninjas que estaban a los lados de este, quienes también eran encargados de entregar misiones.

\- Bien ¿Y cual es la misión? - Pregunto Boruto

\- En nuestra aldea se encuentra de visita la hija mayor del señor feudal del país del cobre, aunque mañana se marcha, es por eso que ustedes se encargaran de ser sus escoltas desde Konoha hasta el país del Cobre.

\- El Pais del Cobre no que da muy lejos así que será un misión corta, no creo que tenga muchas complicaciones- comento Sarada

\- Bueno es mucho mejor que perseguir gatos - hablo Boruto restregándose uno de sus ojos como si tuviera algo dentro

\- Entonces mañana temprano nos reuniremos el la puerta de la aldea - dijo Konohamaru con lo cual dio la señal pera retirarse de la oficina.

\- Hey Boruto - le dijo el Hokage al niño antes de que se marchara - ¿Te sucede algo? - este se había dado cuenta que Boruto se restregaba mucho los ojos.

\- No nada, solo creo que tengo algo en el ojo nada más

\- Bueno, entonces nos vemos más tarde - dijo el Hokage

\- si, si ... Ah y Himawari te mando saludos

El grupo se marcho de la oficina

AL otro día por la mañana el Boruto se reunió con sus compañeros en la puerta de la aldea, además de estos en el lugar se encontraba una elegante carrosa, tirada por un caballo, aquel debía ser en donde iba la hija del señor feudal del Pais del Cobre. La chica que en realidad era bastante mayor casi de unos treinta años saco la cabeza por la ventana de la carrosa para examinar al grupo el cual seria su escolta.

\- Son algo jóvenes, creí que me acompañarían ninjas más adultos.

\- Aunque sean jóvenes son muy buenos ninjas señorita - dijo Konohamaru - además el camino no es muy largo

\- Bien - dijo la mujer no muy convencida hasta que se fijo en Boruto - Oye tu niño, tiene una cara que me es familiar - la mujer pensó por un momento - ¡pero si eres igualito al Hokage!

La expresión de Boruto fue de irritabilidad -_-

\- Si, siempre me lo dicen. - menciono con un tono molesto y desanimado, puesto que no le gustaba que lo identificaran como el hijo del Hokage. Si no que solo como Boruto.

\- Entonces si eres el hijo de Hokage debes ser muy fuerte, bien a ese lo quiero aquí dentro conmigo. Así me protege mejor. - La mujer abrió la puerta de la carrosa para que el niño entrara.

\- ¡Valla Boruto es famoso hasta con las mujeres mayores! - comento Mitsuki - Aunque todo es merito de Naruto, el no ha hecho nada - a pesar de que el comentario de Mitsuki sonara pesado, el lo dijo sin esa intención sino como un comentario común y corriente que se lo lleva el aire.

\- Pero que pedófila - susurro Sadara cruzándose de brazos.


	2. No mereces ser quien eres

El grupo parteo desde konoha

\- Soy Hitomi y pertenezco a la familia de elite del país del Cobre - La hija del señor feudal conversaba con Boruto en su carruaje, el niño estaba sentada frente a esta mientras que el resto de grupo caminaba a su alrededor de la carrosa. - Sabes yo conocí a tu padre hace algunos años, debió realizar una misión junto a otros ninjas y desde entonces encontré muy interesante todo esto del mundo ninja, es por eso me gusta visitar al aldea a de la hoja... También entre esos ninjas había un chico que me llamo mucho la atención su nombre era ... mmm... ¡Así! Sasuke Uchiha, lastima a el no lo vi en esta visita.

\- Es que el no suele estar mucho en la aldea, pero la chica que es de mi grupo es su hija - mensiono Boruto

\- Valla así que si tenia novia - Hitomi recorto el comentario que había hecho Naruto en la cena que tuvieron para darle la bienvenida a los ninjas, en la que el chico rubio menciono que Sasuke tenia la costumbre de apuñalar a todas las mujeres que se acercaban a él - Así que tubo una hija, jajaja oye ¿Y a ella también la apuñalo? ( la misión en el país de Cobre es de otro fanfic no pertenece a la historia original más abajo dejo en link si quieren leerlo)

-¡Lo intento! - se escucho que respondía Sarada

\- Amor Uchiha - agrego Mitsuki.

De pronto todo a su alrededor se que do en silencio.

\- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto Hitomi

\- Es una emboscada - Dijo Sarada activando su sharingan.

Tres sujetos aparecieron frente al grupo.

\- Sera mejor que nos den todo lo que tienen o de lo contrario los mataremos

\- No son más que míseros ladrones - comento Mitsuki.

\- ¡¿A quienes nos dices miserables? ! - dijo uno de los hombres dirigiendo se a atacar a Mitsuki rápidamente.

El sujeto era rápido, no era un ladrón común y corriente , pero aun así Mitsuki logro esquivarlo.

\- Jajaja no será tan fácil, nosotros también fuimos ninjas en algún tiempo.

\- Genial solo a nosotros nos podía tocar ser emboscados por un grupo de ladrones ninjas en un viaje corto - dijo Konohamaru molesto

Otro de los hombres realizo un jutsu de tierra que provoco un movimiento en el suelo bajo la carroza, inmediatamente Boruto reacciono sacando a Hitomi del carruaje.

Konokamaru uso su taijutsu con el ladrón que había hecho el jutsu de tierra este fue tan rapido que en pocos segundos logro noquear al sujeto, pero inmediatamente otros dos ninjas aparecieron .

Mitsuki estaba rodeado por el hombre que intento atacar anteriormentejunto a un nuevo ladron que se habia unido a uno lo golpeo directamente mientras que el otro aprovechando que el chico estaba distraído con su compañero intento atacarlo por la espalda, pero fue el sujeto quien se llevo un golpe en la cabeza, Puesto que Mituki había estirado una de sus piernas, pasando entremedio de las piernas del hombre sin que este se diera cuenta dándole una patada en la cabeza, ( Mitsuki puede estirar su cuerpo como goma) luego Mitsuki subió un poco más si pierna golpeando al hombre se golpeara en la ingle.

\- Bien se que hay uno serca de aquí - dijo Sarada en aquel momento la chica sintió que todo a u al redor se movía encontrándose totalmente sola, sus compañero habían desparecido de la nada, vio algo que seaproximaba a todoa velocidad para luego sentir un golpe que la toto al suelo.

\- Así que un genjutsu - dijo la chica tocando se la majilla donde la habian golpeado - realmente saben trucos ninja - nuevamente algo se aproximaba a toda velocidad, pero Sarada disperso en genjutsu antes de ser atacada y velozmente desapario de la trayectoria del sujeto.

-¿Dónde esta la niña?

-¡shanarooo! - Sarada apareció por atrás del sujeto golpeándolo y lanzándolo lejos.

Luego la chica dirigió su mirada al resto de sus compañeros, dándose cuenta que otro ladron con un jutsu de camuflaje en un árbol justo sobre Boruto y Hitomi, preparado para atacarlos

.- ¡Boruto arriba tuyo! - advirtió Sarada

El hombre bajo del árbol con la intención de atacarlos pero al mismo tiempo Boruto le lanzo un rasengan, por lo que el hombre so alcanzo ni a tocar el suelo, puesto que antes jutsu del niño ya lo había alcanzado, pero desde otro lado se acercaba otro ladron hacia Hitomi

Boruto saco una shuriquen, la distancia era corta, de seguro que este impactaría en sujeto, pero el chico volvió a sentir algo extraño en sus ojo, por un segundo el paisaje se volvió transparente, debido a ese descuido no logro concentrase para lanzar la shuriken llegando esta a varios metros lejos del hombre, por lo que no pudo salvar a la mujer afortunadamente Mitsuki alcanzo a reaccionar, estiro su brazo, con el cual envolvió a Hitomi logrando apartarla del camino del ladrón y acercándola a él. Siendo Boruto el que había quedado frente al sujeto.

El hombre levanto al niño tomándolo de la polera, puesto que este aun estaba un poco distraído por lo que le había pasado a tus ojos. El sujeto tenia un kunai en su mano con la intención de clavárselo al niño pero konohamaru ya estaba con otro kunai en la garganta del sujeto.

\- ¡Shanaroooo! - Grito Sarada con lo cual se cargo a los últimos ladrones que quedaban.

La pelea había terminado y el equipo konohamaru había ganado. Arreglaron las cosas, levantaron el carruaje caído para que Hitomi volviera subir dentro de este, pero cuando Boruto la iba a acompañar esta hiso una señal para que este se detuviera.

\- Sera mejor que tu te quedes abajo, se supone que me protegerías , pero fuiste el que peor lo hiso de todo tu grupo, pensé que por ser el hijo del hokage eras un buen ninja, pero ahora veo que no te pareces en nada a él y que de Uzumaki solo tienes el nombre. Mejor iré sola.

El muchacho quedo muy triste, por lo que konohamaru puso una mano sobre el hombro de Boruto para consolarlo, pero este la quito inmediatamente - Al fin y al cabo ella no ha dicho nada que no hubiera escuchado antes, es por eso que planeo superar a mi padre.

Boruto se dirigió al frente del grupo sin decir nada y con una expresión seria en su rostro., no queria estar ver ni estar con nadie solo cumplir rápido con la misión.

* * *

 _ **Fanfic Naruto**_

 _Este es el fanfic de la misión en el Pais del Cobre, los comentarios de Naruto se estan en el capitulo "Cena de bienvenida"_

 _Nombre_ : " _Naruto: Recipiente del zorr_ o" _(Los invito a leerlo, búsquenlo con ese titulo)_

 _Resumen : __Han pasado más de dos años y medio desde la curta guerra mundial Shinobi y una nueva amenaza aparece para Naruto, el objetivo parece ser nuevamente el zorro de las nueve colas que el chico posee y el enemigo no dudara en usar su ser más querido y poner en riesgo al resto de sus amigos con el fin de lograr su cometido._


	3. Jamas retrocedas a tu palabra

Los ninjas regresaron a la aldea, se dirigieron a la oficina del Hokage para dar su reporte.

\- ¿Y bien como estuvo la misión? - Pregunto el Hokage Naruto

\- Fue cumplida con exito, tuvimos algunas complicaciones debido a un grupo de ladrones en el camino, los cuales conocían artes ninjas, pero la hija del señor feudal del país del Cobre logro llegar a salvo a su hogar.

\- ¿Eso es todo?

\- Bueno...- Konohamaru miro a Boruto de reojo - creo que eso seri...

\- Yo falle y casi hago que la misión se arruine - dijo Boruto interrumpiendo a Konohamaru y provocando una expresión de sorpresa en Naruto

\- Oye talvez no le diste a ese hombre, pero de todas formas yo alcance a salvar a la mujer- mencionó Mitsuki

\- ¡Pero yo era quien la estaba protegiendo! ustedes tenían que estar atentos a sus enemigos y por una tonta distracción casi matan a la hija del señor feudal y a mi, no tienen que ocultar nada ni menos frente a mi padre!. - Boruto estaba enojado pero a la ves muy triste - No tienen que ocultarle nada a nadie, se que no soy como él y que fallo varias veces y como dijo esa mujer lo único que tengo de Uzumaki es el nombre. Ahora si me perdona lord Hokage me retiro - Boruto se fue molesto de la oficina del Hokage.

Al sentarse a la mesa Boruto no mostraba interés por comer, quienes estaban en la mesa además de el eran Himawari y Hinata, Naruto aun no había llegado.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Boruto? - pregunto su madre Hinata al ver el chico jugaba cabizbajo con la comida.

\- Esta triste por que el fue quien peor hizo su trabajo en la misión y también por que lo compararon con papá

\- ¡oye tu que sabes! - expreso Boruto molesto con su hermanita

\- Sarada me lo conto, vino a verte pero no estabas

Bruto lanzo un gruñido

\- Que se mete esa tonta, lo hiso solo para fastidiar

\- Es posible - contesto Himawari

\- ¿Boruto de verdad te sientes así? - pregunto Hinata angustiada

\- Perdón pero yo no tengo hambre - Boruto se levanto de la mesa en dirección a su habitación.

\- Ja pequeño sentimental - comento Himawari al ver que su hermano se iba.

El niño escondió su cabeza en la almohada, escucho que alguien tocaba suavemente la puerta para entrar a la habitación.

\- ¿Se puede? - pregunto Hinata, pero no escucho respuesta, Boruto no despegaba su cabeza de la almohada. - Se que te sientes deprimido, por que crees que " no has logrado ser merecedor de ser e hijo del Hokage" , pero antes de ser el Hijo el Hokage eres el hijo de Naruto y aunque no lo creas te pareces mucho a él en especial cuando este tenia tu edad - dijo Hinata sentándose en la cama de su

hijo- la verdad es que Naruto no habla mucho de su vida cuando era niño pero eso es porque el no es una persona que le guste hablar de sus fracasos o los momentos mas tristes de su vida.

\- ¿Que es lo que quieres decir? - Boruto asomo un poco su cabeza.

\- Para llegar a ser el ninja que es, tu papá debido pasar por muchas cosa, en un principio Naruto cometió muchos errores, nada le salía bien y siembre estaba siendo estupideces. Además que nadie lo tomaba en cuenta y muchos lo odiaban por ser el jinchuriki del zorro de las nueve colas.

\- Bueno algo sabia, que a los jinchuriki antes no se les veía de buena manera, pero el era el hijo de cuarto Hokage, un héroe - el niño se incorporo junto a su mamá

\- Pero nadie lo sabia, ni siquiera Naruto, , tal ves él no tenia la presión de ser el " hijo del cuarto Hokage", pero si tenia la presión de demostrarle a todo el mundo que el valí más de lo que todos creían, que no era un fracasado y se Boruto que al igual que tu papá no te importara lo que diga el resto por que serás capaz de demostrarle que están en un error. Jamás retrocedas a tu palabra...

\- Ese es mi camino ninja - completo Boruto con algunas lagrimas en los ojos


	4. En busca del bikugan

Antes de que Hinata se fuera de la habitación Boruto volvió a hablarle.

\- ¿Oye mamá? ¿Como ves cuando el Bikugan se activa?

\- Bueno es... como si todo a tu alrededor se volviera transparente. - Hinata se marcho.

¡Oh eso era!, pensó Boruto, las veces en que su vista había fallado, este sintió como si todo a su alrededor se volviera transparente, tal ves lo que le estaba ocurriendo es que ¡estaba despertando el bikugan! o era señal de que lo tenia. Además ya tenia la experiencia que alguien de su familia que no era completamente Hyuga y había nacido sin bikugan lo despertara aquella había sido su hermana menor Himawari, aunque la niña un no sabia muy bien como controlar aquello.

Luego de que Himawari despertara su bikugan Boruto también intento hacer los mismo con sus ojos pero no le fue posible utilizo todos los sellos de manos posibles, intento a través de la ira puesto que aquel fue el detonante para que su hermana lo despertara, pero no le fue posible, pero ahora tenia una nueva esperanza, por lo que planeo investigar, empezando por la biblioteca de la casa de su abuelo puesto que este al ser el patriarca del clan Hyuga tenia en su poder información sobre algunos secretos del clan.

Boruto se acostó en su cama con aquella ilusión.

Naruto había llegado a su hogar, los niños estaban durmiendo y Hinata lo esperaba con un plato de comida.

\- ¿Como ha estado Boruto? - pregunto Naruto al ver a Hinata y sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa, mientras que ella se sentaba a su lado.

\- Bien, estaba un poco deprimido por lo que paso en la misión, pero ya hable con el y ahora esta mejor.

\- ¿Que fue lo que le dijiste? ¿Espero que no le contaras cosas mías de cuando era niño? Yo soy un héroe para Boruto y Himawari, un modelo a seguir, no pueden saber que alguna ves fui el payaso de la clase destrozaría sus pequeños corazones, eso es algo que ya lo tengo sepultado completamente. - Naruto tomo sus palillos y empezó a comer

\- Yo jamás te vi como un payaso

\- No lo niegues también veía como te reías de mi

\- Solo cuando querías ser gracioso, pero ya ves de ese niño gracioso pasaste a ser el hokage y cumpliste todo lo que te propusiste, por eso a veces no estaría mal que les hablaras un poco de eso a los niños. Tiene que saber que nosotros también nos tuvimos que equivocar mucho para llegar a ser quienes somos.

\- Puede que tengas razón - Naruto le dio un beso a Hinata, luego le mostro su plato vacío - Quiero repetir.

Luego de la cena y antes de ir a dormir Naruto paso por la habitación de Himawari, estaba dormiada con un enorme oso de peluche que ocupaba más espacio que ella en la cama, por lo que Naruto intento quitárselo pero fue inútil la niña parecía tener sus garras incrustadas en el oso además de tener mucha fuerza.

\- Espero que esta niña no sea una segunda Kushina - cometo Naruto

Luego se dirigió al cuarto de Boruto, quien también dormía aunque destapado con los pies y brazos abiertos. Naruto lo tapo sin que este se despertara.

\- Buenas noches hijo mañana será otro día- susurro Naruto cerrando la puerta

Boruto abrió uno de sus ojos al momento en que sintió que la puerta estaba totalmente cerrada.

\- Y será un buen día papá.

Al otro día Boruto se dirigió junto con Himawari hasta la casa de su abuelo

\- Oye hermano ya intentaste una ves despertar tu bikugan y no lo lograste ¿Que te hace pensar que ahora será distinto?

\- Ahora si tengo un presentimiento, últimamente he sentido que las cosas se vuelven transparentes- dijo Boruto optimista - Talvez mi forma de despertarlo no es la mismo que la tuya y tarde más, después de todo en mi predominan más los genes de papá

\- Puedo romper algo valioso para ti y así te enojas y lo despiertas

\- No me romperás mis cosas otra ves

\- Jaja, pero fue divertido - se rio Himawari

\- Si quieres ayudar entonces lee - Boruto le entrego un cerro de libros a su hermana

\- Acepte ayudarte pero no te aproveches

\- Oye todos esos libros son de como activar el bikugan en una de esas te sirve para que aprendas a utilizar el tuyo

Pasaron algunas horas, los niños habían revisado miles de libros, algunos hablaban algo sobre la activación del bikugan con algunas posiciones de manos o sellos para lograrlo , pero ninguno daba resultados, estaban igual que en un principio sin nada.

\- Vamos debe haber algo, algún libro que pase por alto la ves pasada y que me sirva ahora

\- Mira hermano este libro habla algo sobre la liberación de los genes Hyuga o algo así

\- A ver déjame ver - Boruto leyó un poco - si aqui dice algo como "liberar al Hyuga a tapado" y el resto no lo entiendo mucho.

\- ¿Podemos hacerlo? no me da buena espina eso de "Liberar a alguien"

\- Oye los libros que son peligroso o que tiene técnicas prohibidas están en otro lugar, además el abuelo dijo que podíamos leer lo que queramos de aquí.

\- Bueno si tu lo dices

Boruto realizo los sellos de manos, cerro sus ojos, espero, los abrió pero todo se veía absolutamente igual que antes.

\- Ay tampoco, ningun éxito - dijo Bortuo deprimido

\- Hey hermno debe haber otra forma, no te sientas mal - trato de animarlo Himawari al ver a Boruto tan deprimido - y que importa si no tienes bikugan, papá no lo tiene.

Boruto suspiro

\- Tienes razón talvez esto despertar el bikugan es estúpido quisas lo que en realidad necesito son lentes... - Boruto se detuvo por un momento - ¡eso es!

\- ¿Que pasa?

\- Todos estos libros son de como activar el bikugan, pero lo que yo necesito es despertarlo, así que tal ves deba ir por ese lado y buscar como despertar un kekegenkai.

\- ¿Y como lo harás?

-Existe un kekegenkai que se consigue despertándolo, el sharigan.

\- ¿Que? ¿Ahora quieres despertar el sharingan hermano?

\- ¡No!, además yo no tengo nada de Uchiha, pero talvez el método para despertar el sharingan funcione para despertar el bikugan además se cree que el sharingan proviene del bikugan asi que puede ser que funcione.

Hinata llego a la biblioteca

\- ¿Niños que están haciendo aquí? ¿Y con todo este desorden? ¿Que pasa?

\- Lo que pasa es que mi hermano... - Boruto le tapo la boca a su hermana

\- Solo queríamos buscar algunas cosa sobre el clan que nos podrían ayudar a mejorar nuestro Taijutsu o ninjutsu - dijo Boruto a su madre, para luego susurrarle la niña - Hima no quiero que le menciones nada a mamá y a papá sobre que quiero despertar el bikugan, ya que si lo hago quiero que sea una sorpresa

\- Lo prometo por la garrita - Himawari le mostro su meñique a Boruto y este respondió.

\- Bien los dejo tengo que ir a ver a Sarada

\- ¿Que crees que estas haciendo Boruto? - Dijo Hinatata deteniendo a su hijo del cuello del poleron - primero tienes que ordenar este desorden junto a tu hermana.

* * *

Siento la tardanza con el capitulo el otro espero tenerlo dentro de una semana


	5. Un extraño sueño

Mientras en otro lugar Sasuke se encontraba caminando por el bosque cuando de repente vio algo con su ojo izquierdo el cual pertenecía al del rinegan, la imagen que a este se le apareció era de un lugar lejano, Sasuke se percato que aquel lugar pertenecía a las cercanías de konoha.

Sasuke observo como un portal hacia otra dimensión aparecía muy cerca de su aldea, este portal se abrió por un breve segundo dejando salir algo como una sombra o una esencia, para luego cerrarse, el hombre no estaba seguro de lo que había visto, pero un presentimiento le decía que aquello debía informárselo al hokage de Konoha, puesto que ya era hora de que Sasuke regeesara a la aldea.

Devuelta en la aldea

\- ¡Vamos Sarada! ¡Por favor! - le rogaba Boruto a su compañera de equipo

\- ¡No! ¡ estas loco si crees que te dejare entra a la biblioteca de los Uchiha! ¡Ahí hay secretos importantes que solo pueden ser conocidos por mi clan!

\- Pero si yo no se los contare a nadie ni siguiera seria capaz de usarlos en contra tuyo, nos conocemos hace años que ya somos como amigos.

\- Los mismo eran nuestros padres y eso no evito que se arrancaran los brazos.

\- Prometo jamás arrancarte un brazo

\- Oye si tantas ganas tienes de despertar tu bikugan, pregúntale a tu hermanita.

\- Ya lo intente con su método pero no pude

\- Entonces acepta que naciste sin bikugan y ve a ladrar a otra parte Bolt

\- Valla de verdad creí que podía contar contigo - dijo el chico deprimido

\- Oye no me mires con ojos de perro triste que no te voy a ayudar.

No había caso con la chica, Boruto debió pensar en otro método para convencerla, talvez siendo un poco más "amable y cercano con ella" haría que la niña amargada cediera.

\- Vamos - Boruto empezó a aproximarse a Sarada - Hima me dijo que estabas preocupada por mi - se acerco mas - que me fuiste a ver, ¿Por que harías todo eso si no quieres ayudarme?

Sarada se ruborizo al percatarse lo cerca que estaba el chico de ella.

\- ¡¿Que rayos... ¡ - el rostro de la niña empezaba a expresar furia - …. Estas intentando hacer idiota! - Sarada le dio un golpe con gran fuerza a Boruto al darse cuenta de las intenciones del chico.

\- ¡Solo te fui a ver por que si tu fallas, fallan nuestras misiones! - lo regaño Sarada mientras Boruto estaba en el suelo golpeado - ¡ Ahora vete imbécil si no quienes que te roma la cara!

Boruto se marcho corriendo.

* * *

La noche había llegado Boruto se encontraba dimiendo, de pronto una figura apareció en sus sueños, era un hombre mayor, aunque no tanto para ser un anciano, de cabello largo y castaño, sus ojos eran de color perla, sin duda aquel sujeto en el sueño de Boruto era un Hyuga.

\- ¿Tu quien eres? - pregunto Boruto al hombre.

\- Soy Ren estoy aquí por que tu me invocaste - dijo el hombre

\- ¿Que yo te invoque? - el chico observo de arriba a bajo al hombre con una expresión dubitativa, deteniéndose en los ojos de este - ¿Acaso tu eres mi bikugan?

\- ¿He bikugan? pero si eso solo lo tiene los miembros del clan Hyuga

\- Yo soy un Hyuga, bueno en parte, mi mamá lo es, por eso soy Hyuga aunque no lo parezca

Ren miro un momento a Boruto.

\- La verdad es que si, siento el chakra de los Hyuga corriendo por ti, pero también hay otro uno que es igual o tal ves más poderoso.

\- Si, debe ser el chakra por parte de mi papá

\- ¿Y dime que chakra es ese?

\- ¿Primero usted dígame que quiere?, si no es mi bikugan ¿quien rayos es?

\- Soy un antiguo miembro del clan Hyuga pertenezco a la época de las guerras, en las que fui considerado uno de los ninjas más fuertes y legendarios.

\- Valla, eso seria más o menos la misma época del primer Hokage - susurro Boruto pensativo. - ¡espera un momento! - dijo este alterado - ¿Acabas de mencionar que estas aquí por que yo te invoque? eso quiere decir que ... ¡ Ay no puede ser ya la fregué! seguramente cuando estaba buscando formas de despertar mi bikugan debí haber hecho algo que despertó tu chakra ¡pero esa no era mi intención! ¡Creo que acabo de hacer algo muy malo! ¡Himawari tenia razón no debí meterme con cosas de las que no estaba seguro! ahora si me he metido en un lio.

\- Hey tranquilo no tiene nada de malo que me despertaras

\- ¿Enserio? ¿eso quiere decir que no hice nada que estuviera prohibido o algo así?

\- Guarde ese sello exactamente para que cuando alguien del clan me necesitara poder yo fuera despertado.

\- ¿De verdad? - pregunto Boruto dudoso sin creer mucho en el cuento de Ren - quiero tener mi biakugan pero no creo que para eso sea necesario despertar a un muerto.

\- ¿Entonces lo que quieres es despertar el tu biakugan? La verdad es que con eso se nace pero en el caso de los mestizos no se sabe mucho, ya que casi no hay, pero creo que en mis años algo escuche, por lo que puede ser posible que tu puedas tener el kekegenkai.

\- Yo si conozco a alguien que lo ha despertado sin ser 100% Hyuga- cometo Boruto

\- Si ¿Quien?

\- No creo que necesites saber eso, solo quiero saber si me ayudaras o no

\- Bien niño - dijo este un poco molesto ya que habían cosas que Boruto no quería decirle - cuando veas la luna completa en el cielo mientras al mismo tiempo siga brillando el sol ve a una caverna que se encuentra en las afueras de la aldea, reconocerás la caverna ya que en esta hay un pequeño manantial, una ves dentro de esta tendrás que esperar a que la luna se refleje en las aguas del manantial y en ese momento nos encontraremos.

\- ¿Que? ¿Una caverna? ¿Y que tiene esa de especial?

El hombre desapareció del sueño de Boruto sin responder.

-Bien eso fue raro


	6. Sasuke regresa

Aquella misma noche Sadara se encontraba en Santuario Nakano ( santuario de los Uchiha), el cual luego de años había sido reconstruido y convertido en un templo en el cual se recordaba a los miembros caídos de la familia Uchiha , la niña estaba ordenando el lugar, encendiendo algunas velas en una piedra en la que estaban escritos los nombres de todos lo miembros del clan que habían muerto luego de la masacre incluido el nombre de Itachi. Mientras la chica le rezaba a sus antepasados fallecidos esta escucho un ruido que provino de afuera.

\- ¿Quien esta ahí? - pregunto seria Sarada, pero nadie le contesto - ¡Boruto si eres tu tratando de leer uno los libros que hay en el santuario te advierto que te are llegar a tu casa de un golpe! - advirtió la chica, puesto que a la niña le pareció que el ruido provenía de una de las pequeñas bibliotecas que habían en el santuario.

Recorrió los pasillos con una vela buscando el origen del ruido, de pronto frente a ella apareció la imagen de un hombre envuelto en la oscuridad, en la cual lo único que se asomaba era un ojo rojo como la sangre. Saradase asusto por un momento, pero su reacción cambio al reconocerlo.

\- ¿Por que ese mocoso estaría aquí? - pregunto la voz proveniente de la oscuridad.

\- Ah eres tu papá - dijo Sarada - ¿Por que tus aprisiones siempre tienen que tener tanto suspenso?

Sarada y Sasuke salieron del santuario en dirección a su casa, de ambos.

\- ¿Por que has venido al santuario y no directamente a la casa? - Hablo Sarada

\- Vi algunas luces y fui a investigar

\- Si es que le encendí algunas velas a los abuelos y al tio Itachi - Sadara le dio una sonrisa a su padre, este intento responderla, pero solo logro mover los labios un poco.

Llegaron a la casa.

\- ¡Ya llegue! - Dijo Sadara

\- Oye Sadara no deberías estar afuera tan tarde... - Sakura había salido de su habitación con un bata, una expresión somnolienta, puesto que habia esto durmiendo, siendo el ruido de la puerta el que la desperto, pero al ver a Sasuke desperto - ¿Sasuke regresaste? - Sakura se ruborizo, debido a su apariencia desordenada con la cual estaba recibiendo a Sasuke - Ay podrías haber avisado - mención nerviosa tratando de arreglarse un poco el cabello.

\- ¿De que te sorprendes? siempre llega sin avisar - comento Sarada. - ¿Y por que estas aquí papá? ¿Que malvado amenaza ahora con destruir el mundo?

\- ¡Sarada! ¿Que acaso tu padre no puede venir simplemente a vernos?

\- ¿Vienes a ver a Naruto verdad? - continuo Sarada

\- Si - contesto Sasuke

\- Acéptalo mamá en su lista de visitas siempre estarás después de Naruto, yo ya lo asumí

\- De todas formas lo que esta pasando no le incumbe a ninguna de las dos por ahora, hablare con Naruto primero y solo después de eso veremos si es prudente compartir la información con otras personas.

\- Bien, pero para eso tendrás que esperar hasta mañana, a diferencia de ti el hokage tiene vida familiar y en este momento debe estar con ellos. Además deberías cambiarte de ropa - dijo Sarada quitándole la capucha a Sasuke, la niña se acerco a la capucha para olerla, con lo que la chica arrugo la nariz debido al mal olor que la capucha tenia - valla papá ¿Quién se murió y te dio esto? sabes esta ropa creo que en ves de lavarla tendemos que quemarla.


	7. Cuidar del mocoso

Al otro día por la mañana Sarada fue a la habitación de su madre a despertarla.

\- Buenos días- dijo abriendo la puerta - deja de dor...¡AHHHHH!

\- ¡Sarada que pasa! - pregunto Sakura despertando asustada por el grito de su hija, Sasuke también empezó a despertar.

\- No nada, es que me asuste al ver un bulto al lado tuyo como no estoy acostumbrada a verlo a él ahí - comento la chica señalando a Sasuke

\- ¿Se te había olvidado que estaba aquí tu papá?

\- ehhhh -dijo pensando en su respuesta - talvez... creo que pondré otro puesto para el desayuno.

Durante el desayuno

\- Oye Sarada eyer comentaste que Boruto quería leer los libros del santuario ¿Por que?

\- Solo por ser entrometido, cree que puede despertar su bikugan al igual que nosotros despertamos el sharingan, por eso quería averiguar como se despertaba... oye papá hay ¿Alguna forma de despertar el sharingan sin pensar que eres adoptado?

\- Si - respondió Sasuke

\- ¿Que otras formas?

\- Matando a tu mejor amigo, hermano u observando como masacran a tu familia - comento con una voz tétrica

\- Creo que prefiero utilizar el método de la adopción - menciono Sarada nerviosa

-Boruto tiene una personalidad muy parecida a Naruto - comento Sasuke -Así que lo mejor es que vigiles a ese mocoso o terminara metiendo se en problemas y arrastrándote en ellos. Y si es necesario golpéalo.

-Asi que Boruto esta intentando superar sus habialidades- añadió Sakura - Sarada intenta cuidar de él Boruto , ustedes son un equipo como una familia y él es un niño un tanto hiperactivo por lo tu tendras ayudarlo a que no se meta en líos.

Sasueke se retiró para ir a ver a Naruto mientras que Sadara también se fue en otra dirección.

Boruto estaba en uno de los campos de entrenamiento junto a Himawari, mientras que el chico practicaba su lanzamiento de Kunais, Himawari estaba entrenando con una pelota de agua.

-¡Oye Boruto no puedo hacer esto! ¡Dime cual es el truco! -

\- Tu tienes que encontrarlo perezosa

\- ¿Que molesto! me rindo así nunca aprenderé el rasengan, creo que los jutsus de papá no son para mi

\- No te sale por que eres una perezosa que no se esfuerza nada

\- ¡No soy ninguna perezosa! ¡ Yo por lo menos tengo bikugan!

\- ¡Si te portas así no te seguiré ayudando! - Boruto lanzo una mirada hacia a uno de los arboles - ¿Y ahora tu a que rayos bienes?

\- Oye Boruto no me dijas que aun estas molesto porque no te deje ver esos libros

\- Acaso bienes a disculparte

\- ¡Disculparme por que! ¡ Vine a contarte que papá regreso a la aldea!

\- ¿Que enserio Sasuke esta aquí?

\- Sabia que te interesaría, además siempre que viene papá es por que algo importante va a pasar así que es posible que en cualquier momento tendremos algo de acción y ya era hora, hace tiempo que no tenemos una buena misión

\- De seguro volvió de su viaje con más técnicas nuevas, las aprenderé y creare jutsus mucho más poderosos que los del viejo.

. ¡Me estas escuchando! - dijo Sarada enojada al percatarse que Bpruto no la tomaba en cuenta - ¡Quítate de la cabeza esa estúpida idea de derrotar a tu padre él es el hokage y no hay manera que un niñito como tu pueda vencerlo, lo único que logras con toda esta maldita obsesión es meterte en problemas y arruinar nuestras misiones!

\- No me importa, ¿además solo viniste hasta aquí a decirme que Sasuke había vuelto? -

\- L a verdad es que vine a entrenar y como escuche tu voz pase por aquí pero ya veo que fue una mala idea , me voy - Sarada dio media vuelta con la intención de marcharse

Boruto dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo dándose cuenta que podía verse la luna a pesar de que era de día, entonces recordó lo que ese hombre Hyuga llamado Ren le había dicho, aunque no sabia si era verdad no perdía nada con buscar esa cueva, pero el problema era ¿Como la encontraría? miro a Himawari, se le vino a la mente que ella podía ayudarlo con su bikugan, el problema era que el lugar indicado estaba fuera de la aldea y era peligroso que los niños pequeños anduvieran fuera de esta, sin embargo solo seria un momento, pensó Boruto, buscarían la caverna, luego volvería dejar a su hermana en la aldea y él regresaría nuevamente solo.

\- Himawari necesito tu ayuda con el bikugan

Sarada se dio la vuelta logrando observar a Bortuo como se alejaba con su hermana, la chica decidió seguirlos, puesto que no tenia un buen presentimiento de lo que estaba tramando Boruto.


	8. La caverna

Boruto y Himawari salieron de la aldea detrás de ellos Sarada los siguió.

\- Bien Himawari dime si ves una cueva como la que describí

La niña realizo una especie de sellos de mano para activar su bikugan, debido a que no tenia mucha experiencia activándolo el movimiento de sus manos era muy lento y un tanto torpe, pero aun así logro activar sus ojos.

\- ¿Que diablos estas haciendo Boruto? - Intervino Sarada, aunque Himawari no la tomo en cuenta continuaba con su bikugan activado.

Boruto gruño al escuchar la vos de la chica

\- ¿Tu otra ves? - expreso enojado - ¿Cual es tu problema? ¿Por que siempre me estas siguiendo y entrometiéndote? ¿Acaso te gusto o algo así?¿ o es solo para fastidiar?

Sarada agarro furiosa al rubio de su polera.

\- Si me meto es por que todos tus malditos problemas terminan afectándome imbécil, además ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? sabes lo peligroso que es que salgan los niños de la aldea y tu más encima estas arritranco a tu hermanita a todo esto ¡Idiota inconsecuente!

La niña soltó a Baruto con un empujón, el niño sacudió y arreglo su ropa que había sido arrugada por la chica.

\- No seas tan exagerada solo será un segundo, además aun estamos en las cercanías de la aldea aquí no suele pasar nada - Boruto suspiro tratando de calmarse - tranquila Sara tan solo necesito que Himawari haga algo por mi y solo ella puede hacerlo, es realmente importante.

\- Bien, pero me quedare aquí, si algo ocurre tomare a Himawari y la devolveré a la aldea ... Ah y es Sarada para ti

\- ¡Lo encontré! - exclamo Himawari indicando el camino con su dedo.

\- Bien, oye Sarada ¿Puedes llevarte a Himawari a la aldea? - Dijo Boruto marchándose a toda velocidad.

\- ¿Pero Boruto... -Sarada lanzo un gruñido - Bueno es cosa de el si se mete en problemas, okey Himawari volvamos a la aldea

\- Pero yo quiero ver a donde va mi hermano

\- No Himawari vamos a volver no quiero que te pase nada... - la chica dirigio por un segundo la mirada hacia donde se había ido Boruto - ... menos si eres la esperanza del clan Uzumaki - Dijo Sarada tomando a la niña de la mano

\- ¡No quiero!- Himawari trataba de soltarse pero Sarada la tenia muy firmemente tomada, por lo que la niña activo su bikugan.

\- ¿Que trataras de golpearme con el puño suave? - comento Sarada con un tono de burla.

\- Puedo ver atreves de ti - le respondió Himawari - ¿Oye ya usas sostén?

Sarada llevo sus manos al pecho inmediatamente, soltando a la niña a lo cual esta aprovecho para salir corriendo.

\- ¡Hey Himawar! - grito molesta la chica

Segundos despues de que Boruto entrara a la caverna aparecieron Himawari seguida de Sarada

\- ¿Himawari? Oye Sarada te dije que te la llevaras de vuelta a la aldea.

\- Tu hermanita están resbalosa como tú

\- De todas formas será mejor que te la lleves - dijo Boruto mientras miraba a los alrededores analizando la caverna.

\- Tu también deberías regresar, además Himawaria solo te hace caso a ti

\- Que to estoy ocupado - dijo Boruto sin mirar a Sarada puesto que continuaba observando los alrededores de la cueva.

\- Además ¿Que rayos es este lugar? ¿Que estas buscando?

\- Solo algo que puede ayudarme

\- Espero que esto no este relacionado con tu eso del bikugan

La mirada d Boruto se dirigió por un momento hacia su compañera, con lo cual la chica dedujo que había dado en el blanco.

\- ¡Así que esto si tiene que ver con ese condenado bikugan! ¿y dime en que te va a ayudar estar en esete luagar?

\- Dijo que aquí se encontraría con alguien que lo ayudaría - comento Himawari

\- ¡Himawari, eso era un secreto!

\- Perdón - dijo Himawari bajando la cabeza.

\- ¿Como sabes que esa persona la puedes encontrar aquí? - pregunto Sarada escéptica.

\- Intuición - respondió Boruto con tono molesto y gruñón

\- ¿Qué, como un sueño? - se burlo la chica.

Boruto volvió a dirigirle la mirada a la chica de forma seria

\- ¿Que rayos? - dijo Sarada al darse cuenta - ¿Ósea que estas a, para buscar una persona que viste en un puto sueño para activar tu puto bikugan? ¡Boruto eres la persona más imbécil que he conocido!

\- ¡Nadie te dijo que vinieras! - contesto el chico enojado

\- ¡ Tienes razón soy una tonta por intentar cuidarte!

Desde las profundidades de la fuente que estaba en la caverna alguien pronunciaba unas palabras

\- " lo siento, es él. Es ese niño siento su chakra" "Pero también siento otros dos chakras"

De pronto varias de manos transparentes como las de un fantasma salieron de la fuente, un grupo de ellas atrapo a Boruto, rodeando su cuerpo, las manos arrastraban al niño hacia el interior de la fuente mientras que este hacia fuerza hacia el lado contrario. Sarada y Himawari lo tomaron de los brazos jalando para ayudarlo, pero más manos salían de la fuente.

-"También me llevare esos otros dos chakras" - dijo la voz al interior de la fuentes


	9. Atrapado

Más manos salieron de la fuente las cuales atacaron a las niñas intentando atraparlas, estas las esquivaron, pero eran demasiadas, Sarada al no ver más opción tomo a Himawari para llevarla fuera de la caverna.

\- ¡No, no me quiero ir, mi hermano... - gritaba la pequeña desesperada con lagrimas en los ojos mientras Sarada trataba de sacarla - No Borutooooo

Ya era tarde Boruto había sido arrastrado a las profundidades de la fuente. Las chicas lograron salir de la cueva, percatándose que las manos ya nos las seguían. Puesto que estas no podían salir de la cueva.

\- Creo que ya estamos a salvo - dijo Sarada con la respiracion entrecortada debido al cansancio.

\- ¡No Boruto! - manifestó Himawari tratando de regresar a la caverna pero fue detenida por Sarada - ¡El esta adentro no lo podemos dejar!

\- Hey Himawari lose - trataba de tranquilizarla niña quien estaba muy agitada- pero si entramos podrían volver a atacarnos , no podemos hacer esto solas y si nos atrapan a nosotras nadie podrá salvar a Boruto

\- Papá, papá lo puede salvar el es fuerte, él pude salvar a mi hermano - menciono Himawaria

\- Si iremos con el Hokage

* * *

Sasuke entro a la oficina del hokage

\- ¿Sasuke? - dijo Naruto impresionado por la aparición de su amigo, ya que este no le había comunicado que venia a la aldea -¿Qué paso?

\- Perdón por venir sin comunicártelo antes, pero ha surgido algo.

\- ¿Por que siempre tiene que pasar algo para que vengas a la aldea? ¿Que jamás vendrás para saludar?

\- Tu no me importas - le respondió Sasuke a Naruto con su típico tono sin expresión

\- Bien ¿Y que es lo que paso? - Pregunto Naruto entrecerrando los ojos como si estuviera molesto.

\- Hace unos días observe por medio del rinegan que un portal hacia otra dimensión se abría cerca de konoha - explico Sasuke.

\- ¿El rinegan puede hacer eso?

\- Si, con el rinegan puedo ver cuando se abren portales hacia otras dimensiones aunque estos estén lejos de donde yo estoy .

\- Entonces eso podría ser un problema - dijo Naruto - puesto que avenes las dimensiones son usadas para atrapar a criaturas poderosas que no pueden ser asesinadas ni selladas.

\- Valla Naruto - dijo Sasuke sorprendido.

\- ¿Que pasa?¿Por que te sorprendes?

\- Has estado estudiando, ahora pareces menos idiota

\- ¡Y tu pareces más emo que antes! - respondio Naruto enojada - la verdad es que no teniendo si la vida te dio dos ojos ¿Porque usar uno?

\- Mejor sigamos con el tema del portal - continuo Sasuke empesando a irritarse- creo que algo salió de ese portal que se abrió.

\- En ese caso abra que investigar dar aviso a todos los ninjas, buscar si han pasado cosas raras en la aldea...

Sarada y Himawari aparecieron sorpresivamente en la oficina del hokage.

\- ¿Himawari? - dijo Naruto levantándose de su escritorio

\- ¿Sarada? - hablo Sasuke

\- ¡Papá! - Himawario corrio a abrazar a Naruto - Papá algo atrapo a mi hermano, tienes que ir a rescatarlo.

\- ¿Que cosa? ¿Que paso con Boruto?

Sarada, quien estaba un poco más calmada que la otra niña le explico la situación a Boruto y a Sasuke.

\- En ese caso lo primero será rescatar a Boruto, Sarada tu guíame a donde esta esa caverna, Himawari ve con tu mamá, si esta persona tiene que ver con el bikugan tendrá que ver con el clan Hyuga, por lo que Hinata puede saber un poco más del tema, Sasuke tu y Shikamaru encárguense del tema del portal.

\- Yo creo que mejor voy con ustedes- comento Sauke - si Boruto es como tu y lo es, tengo la sensación de que esto tiene que ver con lo que vi con el rinegan

\- Es probable - menciono Naruto

\- Es casi un hecho tu y Boruto son un imán de problemas, todo lo malo que pasa siempre esta relacionado con ustedes.

Los ninjas partieron rápidamente a rescatar a Boruto


	10. Ren

Boruto despertó observando a su redor se percato que estaba en una habitación hecha completamente de rocas al igual que la cama en la que habia despertado.

Salió de la habitación con el fin de averiguar en donde se encontraba, recorrió largos pasillos, hasta finalmente llegar a un comedor en donde sentado en un extremo estaba Ren, el hombre que habia visto en su sueño.

\- Hola niño que bueno ya despertaste

\- ¿Donde estoy? - pregunto Boruto agresivamente - ¿Que hago aquí?

\- Este es mi hogar y el motivo por que estas tu aquí deberías saberlo después de todo tu eras el que quería encontrase conmigo ¿Por eso fuiste a la caverna?¿No es así?'

\- ¿Pero por que tenia que traerme de esa formar? con las manos raras y todo eso

\- Es por que lamentablemente yo no puedo salir de este lugar, así que para que vinieras tenia que atraerte.

\- Pudo a verme advertido en el sueño que haría eso, hubiera sido menos tétrico

\- Lo olvide... bueno ven siéntate para que conversemos un poco... ¿Cual dijiste que era tu nombre?

\- Boruto

\- ¿Boruto cuanto? - pregunto Ren

\- No creo que eso importe ¿Usted me iba a enseñar a despertar mi biakugan? ¿No es así? - contesto Boruto, mordisqueando un pesado de carne, al parecer el chico aun no quería darle mucha información al sujeto. - ¿Como planea hacerlo?

\- Pues tengo la teoría de que al aumentar el nivel del chakra el biakugan podrá ser despertado

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que me entrenara para aumentar mi nivel de chakra? - Boruto estaba confundido- si es algo tan sencillo entonces ¿Para que rayos me trajo hasta aquí, casi secuestrándome si solo va entrenarme? valla muerto que desperté.

\- Es más que eso Boruto

\- ¿Acaso podría ser un entrenamiento secreto que me ayude a aumentar mi chakra en poco tiempo? - dijo Boruto emocionado.

\- No es un entrenamiento, más bien una transferencia, tu cuerpo tendrá mi chakra que es mil veces más fuerte que el tuyo

\- ¿Ósea que usted me dará su chakra? - pregunto Boruto mirando al hombre confundido.

\- No exactamente

\- ¿Entonces que es lo que hará?

* * *

Hinata se encontraba en la biblioteca de los Hyuga, luego de que Himawari le contara lo que había pasado con Boruto, la mujer tuvo el presentimiento que lo ocurrido con su hijo podría tener que ver con los libros que el niño había estado leyendo días antes en la biblioteta. Al revisar aquellos libro se encontró con algo que le llamo la atención. Por lo que fue inmediatamente hasta la mansión del Hokage a hablar con Shikamaru.

Shikamaru se encontraba en la oficia del hokage investigando sobre el asunto del portal que se había abierto en las cercanías de konaha, puesto que como Naruto había ido a rescatar a Boruto, Shikamaru quedo encargado de aquel tema.

Hinata aparecio junto con Himawari en la oficina del Hokage.

\- Shikamaru necesito tu ayuda - dijo Hinata

\- ¿Es sobre el tema de Boruto? ¿Verdad? - comento Shikamaru

\- Si

\- ¿Que pasa?

\- Necesito saber si existe algún registro de un ninja llamado Ren

\- ¿Ren? ¿Oye podrías ser más especifica? ese es tan solo un nombre y bien simple que digamos ¿Sabes por lo menos a que clan pertenece?

\- La verdad - dijo Hinata - es que con que clan puede aparecerte

\- ¿No te entiendo? - dijo Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza - bueno de todas formas si necesitas algo puedes buscarlo le pediré a alguien que te ayude yo lo haría, pero estoy encargado de averiguar sobre el tema de unos portales.

\- ¿Portales? - pregunto Hinata

\- Si, en las cercanías de konoha se abrió un portal hacia otra dimensión, Sasuke logro verlo con la ayuda del rinegan y vino a decírselo a Naruto, pero luego ocurrió lo de Boruto y por lo que Naruto debió posponer ese tema y encargármelo para ir a rescatar a Boruto, aun que ... - pensó por un momento Shikamaru - Sasuke fue a ayudar a Naruto ya que pensó que el secuestro de Boruto y el tema del portal estaban relacionados, pero por más que yo he buscado no puedo encontrar relación, así que como veras tengo muy poca información de lo que esta pasando por eso no puedo ayudarte.

\- Creo que yo si se la relación que hay entre esos dos incidentes, pero para eso necesito que me ayudes a buscar información sobre ese tal Ren y también necesitare comunicarme con Naruto.

\- En ese caso si puedo ayudarte y mandare a llamar a Ino para que puedas comunicarte con Naruto.


	11. El origen de Ren

Naruto, Sasuke y Sarada llegaron la caverna en la cual Ren se había llevado a Boruto a su guarida.

\- Así que este es el lugar - comento Naruto

-Este... -Hablo Sasuke observando a su alrededor - aquí es donde se abrió el portal

\- ¿Que portal? - pregunto Sarada

\- ¿Aquí? ¿Estas seguro? - dijo Naruto

\- Si - contesto Sasuke cerrado su ojo derecho para ver solo con el izquierdo en el cual tenia el rinegan- este lugar tiene una especie de susceptibilidad para conectarse con otra dimensión, por lo que es más fácil intentar abrir un portal en este lugar, si no me equivoco - Sasuke se acerco al manantial, para luego observar hacia arriba - cuando la luz del sol alumbra directamente a este manantial una puerta se abre.

\- Oye Sauke - pregunto Naruto impresionado por todo lo que su amigo decía - ¿Y todo eso lo puedes ver con tu rinegan?

\- También he investigado un poco, lo único que el rinegan hace es percibir donde se puede encontrar o se ha abierto uno.

\- Por supuesto ¿Quien toma en cuenta a la niña? - murmuro Sarada moleta, puesto que no habían contestado su pregunta, junto a que Naruto y Sasuke solo se dedicaba a hablar entre si

\- Pero ¿Podremos ir a esa otra dimención aunque la luz del sol no alumbre ese manantial?

\- Con la ayuda del rinegan si.

\- ¿Naruto estas ahí? - el grupo escucho una voz familiar proveniente del aire.

\- ¿Hinata eres tu?

En la oficina del Hokage Hinata se encontraba junto a a Shikamaru, Himawari e Ino la labor de esta ultima era ser la vía de comunicación entre el grupo que estaba en la oficina del Hokage y el grupo que estaba con Naruto, además de la utilización de sus jutsus Ino también usaba una aparato en la cabeza para incrementar su comunicación con el resto.

-Valla que bien se escucha, es genial la mujer telefono quiero una - comento Himawari

-Más respeto niña- hablo Ino

\- Himawari me conto lo que había pasado con Boruto ¿Lo han encontrado? - dijo Hinata volviendo a a la conversación con Naruto.

\- Bueno la verdad es que las cosas están algo complicadas - dijo Naruto - hace uno días cerca de la aldea se abrió un portal hacia otra dimensión, Sasuke se percato de aquello gracias al rinegan y creo que Boruto esta metido en todo este enredo.

\- Himawari me comento que Boruto había ido a esa cueva, puesto que quería buscar una manera para despertar el bikugan

\- Esa parte de la información no la tengo muy clara cuando las niñas nos contaron lo que paso Himawari no paraba de llorar y Sarada solo sabia lo que vio.

\- Boruto dijo algo así como que alguien lo había visitado en un sueño y que esa persona le comento que le enseñaría a despertar el bikugan y que para eso debían encontrarse en la caverna. - comento Sarada

\- Eso no nos da mucha información ni tampoco su relación con el tema del portal. - Hablo Sasuke.

\- Creo que si puede hacer una relación- menciono Hinata - Luego de que Himawari me contara lo que había pasado con Boruto fui a la biblioteca de los hyuga esperando encontrar algo entre los libros que Boruto haba leido y en uno de los libros encontré la un jutsu que servía para deshacer sellos, era un jutsu prohibido, no tengo idea como un libro con ese jutsu llego a terminar en nuestra biblioteca, pero creo que Ren lo escondió hace muchos años antes de ser sellado.

\- ¿He? ¿Quien es Ren? - pregunto Naruto confundido

\- Ren era un antiguo ninja muy poderoso quien vivió en la época de las guerras unos pocos años antes de la fundación de la aldea. Aquel hombre era capas de usar variados kekegenkas, bueno no tenia varios kekegenkas a la ves puesto que al obtener unos desechaba otros, por eso era tan poderoso.

\- ¿Como? ¿El tenia más de un kekegenkai? - pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

\- Si, aunque no eran suyos originalmente, sino que los robaba, el ultimo kekegenkai que robo perteneció a un miembro de alto rango del clan Hyuga, por lo que los miembros del clan se enfrentaron a él pero este era tan poderoso que no lograron matarlo aunque si lograron encerrarlo en otra dimensión y sellarlo en ella. Pero al parecer Ren se las arreglo para que ningún sello pudiera mantenerlo encerrado para siempre y ahora que tiene a Boruto tendrá su oportunidad de salir. Naruto, Boruto corre un grabe peligro. Por que ese hombre va ha...


	12. Dentro de la guarida

\- Mi chakra será transferido a tu cuerpo por que tu me lo darás - dijo Ren

\- ¿Darle mi cuerpo? - Boruto estaba confundido. - ¿Ósea que quiere que yo sea una especia de recipiente suyo?.

\- Si pero solo usare tu cuerpo, no me importa para nada tu alma.

Boruto se levanto de la mesa.

\- Bien okey yo me largo - dijo Boruto

\- ¡A donde crees que vas! - exclamo Ren

Las mismas manos que habían aparecido en la fuente emergieron de las pares atrapando a Boruto, estas se comprimieron provocando que Bruto quedara incrustado en la pared; luego al rededor del niño aparecieron una serie de símbolos.

\- Muy bien niño ya que no quisiste decirme vamos a ver que tipo de chakra tienes. - menciono Ren con un tono siniestro

Ren tomo un cuchillo con el cual le hiso una pequeña herida en la mejilla de Boruto, dejo que cayera un poco de sangre en el hoja y lamió .

\- ¡Maldito pedófilo! - le grito Boruto enojado tratando de soltarse sin éxito alguno.

\- Puedo saber el tipo de chakra que tienes a través de tu sangre.

\- ¿Que clase de fenómeno eres?

\- Siento el chakra de los hyuga, pero eso no es novedad, lo que quiero saber es el otro... espera ... parece que es... - Ren saboreo un poco más la sangre - si es Uzumaki, valla interesante, un buen chakra muchacho y me encanta la combinación, pero, creo que hay otra cosa ... sentí una ves algo parecido, fue con la sangre de un jinchuriki pero es débil el sabor ... ¿Oye niño acaso tienes una bestia con cola en tu interior?

\- ¡Púdrete! - le respondió Boruto

\- No lo creo la verdad es que el sabor apenas se siente, pero eso debe significar que papi o mami es un jinchuriki, un Hyuga, con Uzumaki y un toque de chakra de una bestia con cola como dije me gusta esa combinación, es un chakra con el que nunca había experimentado.

* * *

\- ¡¿Que va a robarle el cuerpo a Boruto?! - grito Naruto

\- Si, con eso tendrá el poder de Boruto y además podrá salir de su prisión - explico Hinata.

\- En ese caso hay que ir de inmediato ¿Sasuke puedes llevarnos hacia la dimensión en la que esta Boruto?

\- Si, ahí vamos.

Sasuke cerro su ojo derecho dejando solo el izquierdo, el del rinegan al descubierto, al rededor de este se formo una especie de agujero negro, la fuerza del agujero en forma de espiral absorbió a Naruto, Sasuke y Sarada, expulsándolos en lo que parecía el vestíbulo de la guarida de Ren.

Recorrieron el lugar en busca de Boruto, caminaron por pasillos, entraron a las habitaciones pero no encontraron a nadie. Ren había si do desterrado solo a aquella dimensión por lo que todo estaba totalmente desierto.

\- Genial solo a Boruto lo puede engañar un hombre solitario de otra dimensión para robarle su cuerpo - comento Sarada mientras continuaban la búsqueda.

\- Bueno de tal maestro tal disimulo ¿No lo crees Sasuke? - Naruto miro a su amigo de reojo - aunque en este caso Boruto no esta entregando su cuerpo por su voluntad

\- Naruto ...- dijo Sasuke molesto - cállate.

Naruto abrió la boca con la intención de responderle a Sasuke, pero justo en ese momento los ninjas escucharon un grito.

\- ¡Boruto !

* * *

\- No intentes elevar tu chakra para poder escapar niño - señalo Ren - ese jutsu que te mantiene atrapado reacciona cuando tratas de elevar tu chakra, lo absorbe y te hace daño con el mismo. La próxima ves podrías quedar inconsciente y la verdad es que deberías disfrutar el poco tiempo que te queda en este mundo.

\- Mete te tu jutsu por el ...¡AHhhhh! - las manos estrangularon a Boruto

\- Mocoso grosero

Ren percibió la presencia de más chakras en la guarida.

\- Valla llegaron mas personas parece que vinieron por ti niñito bueno no dejaremos que nos interrumpan

Ren mordió uno de sus dedos para luego realizar un jutsu de invocación y aunque aparecieron los sellos de la invocación, en la habitación no se manifestó ninguna criatura.

\- ¿Que pasa? ¿Acaso du invocación fallo? - menciono Boruto burlándose en medio de su dolor

\- O por supuesto que funciono, solo que esta donde es útil que este.

* * *

\- El grito de Boruto vino desde ahí - Naruto indico hacia la derecha

Los ninjas corrieron por un largo pasillo pero debieron detener su carrera al momento que frente a ellos apareció una enorme especie de reptil de tres cabezas que les obstruía el paso, el cual eran tan grande que no parecía dejar ningún pequeño espacio para pasar al otro lado, en especial por que las cabezas del reptil se movían a todas partes.

En tanto Naruto y Sasuke observaban asombrados al enorme monstruo ideando como atacarlo primero, Sarada lo miró con curiosidad como si la criatura le fuera familiar.

\- Esas cabezas no nos dejaran pasar al otro lado - comento Naruto.

\- Esto no es nada - dijo Sasuke - déjamelo a mi

Sasuke desenvaino su espada, junto a esta se dirigió a atacar a la criatura.

\- ¡Espera papá!- grito Sarada al percatarse de las intenciones de Sasuke - ¡No le cortes la cabeza!

Pero Sasuke escucho muy tarde la advertencia de Sarada.

Las cabezas de la criatura cayeron.

-Bien avancemos

\- Papá no debiste hacer eso - dijo la niña observando preocupada las cabezas que habían sido cortadas

\- ¿Por que? - pregunto Naruto

Los ninjas se percataron que aunque el monstruo no tenia cabezas este no parecía estar muerto, luego del cuerpo desmembrado empezaron a surgir nuevas cabezas, pero esta vez no eran tres sino que seis.

\- ¿Que rayos pasa? - pregunto Sasuke confundido.

\- pasa que esa criatura es una hidra - explico Sarada


End file.
